


Black and White - Sterek

by Agent_who_lock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_who_lock/pseuds/Agent_who_lock
Summary: What if you life brightened when you met your soulmate? What if suddenly the world burst into colour? But will it last forever?





	Black and White - Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind this story came from a prompt I found online, so its not my idea. I also do not own the characters. 
> 
> Enjoy

Stiles had always held a torch for Lydia, never considered anyone else. Ever since 3rd Grade Stiles had always assumed Lydia was the one, how could he not? She was beautiful and smart. She has always been his equal. That’s why he avoided her touch, not out of disgust but out of fear. He knew all about the soul mates. How touching your soul mate can bring colour into your life. 3rd Grade Stiles believed he wasn’t ready to find out if he had a soul mate. That fear lasted for years, even into High school when he became a sophomore.

Having never spoken to Lydia, he didn’t realise she already saw the world in colour, having already met her soul mate; Jackson Whittemore. However, Stiles still believed he had a chance with Lydia. What he didn’t realise is that his Soul mate walked into his life one night in the woods.

 

* * *

 Stiles didn’t trust Derek the moment he met him. He could admit the guy was hot but there was something about him that rubbed Stiles the wrong way. The guy was secretive and scary, both things that Stiles disliked about a person. To find out the guy was a freaking werewolf was the last straw. Stiles refused to let his best friend depend on this guy any longer.

However, Stiles is not one to turn away from a person in need of help. His father, the sheriff, raised him better than that. So when Derek collapsed in front of his Jeep, Stiles wasn’t going to turn the guy away. However, he planned to get rid of him as soon as possible, the guy smelled like death.

Derek turned out to be stubborn; he refused to leave Stiles’ Jeep without the bullet he had sent Scott to retrieve. That was how Stiles found out. All he did was pass the phone to Derek, their fingers brushed and the world exploded in colour. Gasping in shock Stiles stared at Derek, who unfortunately looked unaffected by the touch, he simply mouthed ‘later’ in Stiles’ direction before continuing his conversation with Scott. 

As Stiles drove them to Deaton’s place, his mind ran a mile a minute to work out how. How someone like Derek could be his soul mate, when Lydia existed in the world. However, his brain didn’t think this was as important as the possibility that he might lose his soul mate as soon as he found him. Derek looked as if he might drop on the spot, despite still appearing frightening while demanding Stiles cut off his arm. Thankfully, Scott saved Stiles from not only months of nightmares, but also from returning to a world of black and white. Though Stiles would never tell his best friend that, not until he had spoken to Derek.

 

* * *

 

It took months before they truly trusted each other, and months after that before they realised they didn’t have a platonic soul mate link. All the years they where together, Stiles only once feared for his soul mate; after Kate had kidnapped Derek and suddenly Derek wasn’t as strong. When Derek was shot outside the Mexican temple, Stiles breath left him, but Derek told him to go, not wanting him to be here when he died and Stiles listened, running away trying to out run the darkness that would soon enter his life. However, it never came, Derek evolved and became a true wolf. Derek, on the other hand, constantly worried about Stiles, and he had good reason, after all Stiles was only human, the Nogitsune was proof. And Derek had mentally prepared himself for when he lost Stiles, it was inevitable.

* * *

 

Stiles was 25, he had left Beacon Hills and was now at the FBI academy. Derek had remained in Beacon Hills, acting as Alpha while Scott was at college. It was a standard day for Stiles, training in the morning followed by classes in the afternoon, evenings were left free for the recruits to socialise and relax. Stiles was in the middle of training when it happened, he was climbing the stairs part of his daily obstacle course when his vision blacked out, literally, he lost all sight of colour surrounding him. Shocked by the sudden change, Stiles fell, only surviving because his fellow recruits caught him.

“Stilinski, what was that?” His trainer asked, 

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to go” Was all Stiles said as he turned and ran to get a cab. Only stopping to grab money and a few clothes. 10 hours later, he landed in the airport outside of Beacon Hills, spotting his Dad in the crowd.

“I phoned the academy and they said you took off to the airport” His dad explained before Stiles could ask, “I’m so sorry Stiles”

“Where is he?”

The Sheriff drove his son to the preserve, to the rebuilt Hale house. As they walked into the house, Stiles spotted a group in the main room. Immediately the group parted and Stiles saw him. Derek lay still on the dining room table. Covered in blood and dirt. Stiles glanced round, spotting Melissa, Scott and Lydia among the group. He turned to Melissa for an explanation, knowing she was their Emissary while Stiles was away. Having taken up the mantle from a retired Dr Deaton.

  
“A rival Alpha found out Scott wasn’t here” Melissa explained slowly, “Derek fought but suffered too many wounds at the hands of the alpha, I tried Stiles, I’m sorry”

Stiles nodded, he didn’t blame Melissa. This was no-one’s fault. Stiles took another step towards Derek and crumpled. Barely hitting the floor as his best friend caught him.

“He’s gone” was all Stiles murmured before he broke, sobbing into Scott’s t-shirt.


End file.
